


Day 1: Pentagram/Flower

by trans_demon_king



Series: Septictober/Egotober 2019 [1]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: (specifically scotch), Character Death, Death by gunshot, Implied/Referenced Character Death, alchohol, blood warning, coma mention, death by fire, death by poison, hospital mention, no beta we die like men, scalpel mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trans_demon_king/pseuds/trans_demon_king
Summary: Day 1 of Septictober by @spunketpunk on tumblr combined with Day 1 of Egotober by @huffletrax on tumblr. Triggers in tags.





	Day 1: Pentagram/Flower

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted (but not written fic). Constructive criticism is appreciated, hate isn't. Hope you enjoy!

Marvin stood back and checked the book again to double check that he had drawn the right pentagram to summon Anti. 

Satisfied, he turned and grabbed the flowers that he had collected over the course of the journey through Anti’s house of horrors to place at the points. 

The first flower he placed was a Daisy. It was for JJ. JJ had fallen behind the group and got burned by the wall of flames they were running from. The fire stopped as soon as JJ had died and the Daisy appeared and they heard Anti’s voice.

“E̛͞ach̢ ̸͞Ti͘me͘ ͟A̵ ̛͠B̸͠r͞oth̷̢ȩ͘r̴̛ ͞D҉͝ie̶s,͠ I͢҉͏ ̶W̨͠i̴͜͝ll͏͠͝ G͞i̶v̴̶e͞ ͜͡Y͘o̢̨u ̡͡A ̕F̢͘l͜͡ow͞e̸r̨.͠ ͏G͢r̷͢a̶b̵͘ T̷h͘e͏m ̢̛A҉̵f͝ter̷҉ T͏͠he̵͘͠ ̕B̵̵l͟o͡o͢d̕͜ ̸̧H̡as̴ ͟St͡͞a̴͟i͞n̛҉e͏͠d ͟T̷̶͘hem̷̛͘ ͝Re͏d͟͠͏.̶̧ ̶̶̡Y̕͟҉ou̶ ͠͠W̧͡i̴͠l̛l̢ ̵̧N̨e̡ed̛͡ T̴̶h̨e͡m ͡L͝at̴͠er̸̶̛.̡͡”” 

The second flower he placed was a Lily. This one was for Chase. Anti made each of them drink a glass of scotch to continue past a room. Chase’s was poisoned. He started choking up blood and collapsed. This time a Lily appeared.

“T҉̷̕w͡͡o͏ ͞͞D̴͞͞o̸w̕n͟͞,̨ ̵̧T̸҉͟h͞͏r̷ę͝e͟͟͡ T͝o Go̵͡.̛ ̸̸͘I ҉W̢͞ond̨er̵ ̴͘W̡ho ͘W̕i̢̨͠l̸͘l̴̨ ̵S̛u̢rv͏̨į̵v͘e͜?͟͡” 

The third flower was a Gladiolus. This one was for Jackie. They had all expected him to be the last one standing, so his death was even more shocking. He fell down a pit and broke his neck. A Gladiolus appeared.

“T̷h҉e̛ ͞G̴̸͘rea̧͘t̶̶͝ ̧J͠a̡c͜k͏̵i͝e̵̵͡b̧͞o҉̢y̕ ͏M̸͡a͏͠n͟͟ ̛I̛͜s̨ D́̕ǫ̵͠w͢n̢.̴͟͠ I̢͝ ͞T̢̧h̢͟͞oưg҉̷̸h̡̡t҉̸̨ ̵̛͞H̴͘e ͝W̛͟͞o҉u͞l̶ḑ ͝B҉e҉ ̛L҉̧҉a͝st,͢҉ ̡͟B̡u͞t͠ ͜H̷̛͢e͠ '̵̀s͘͢ A̷͜͟lw̨҉a̧y̵s̶ B͞e͡e̛͞n ҉Ơ͢͜n̷e̵͠ ̢͝F̛͘o̶͜͠r͏̷ ̨͟Su҉r͘p̵r͏i͞͠s͏e̶͏ş̵ Ḩ̵̸a̛s͏n҉' ͞t̛҉̵ ͜He̷͘͢?”

The fourth flower was a Sweet Pea. It was for Schneep. They were walking down a long hallway when a gunshot rang out and Schneep fell over, dead. A Sweet Pea Appeared.

“Gu̶̧es̶s̶ ̧̨Z̢E̕͞͞ ̸̴GOO̕̕D͠ D̨͝O̧C͏̧҉T͏̴Ą̡H҉ ͏͘W͜͠a̴͠s̴n̛ 't̸ ̷G̵̕o͡͞o̷d̴ ͢E̸҉no̕͝u̸͢gh T͟͝o ͡D͠҉o̵͘d̸̕g͞e͏̵ ̨T̛h̴͝ąt̸ B̷̷͢ù̴͝ĺ̷ĺ̷e͡t̷͞͠.̵͝͡” 

The fifth and final flower was an Iris. It was Jack’s. Marvin ran across his hospital room and saw Jack in his coma. Someone dressed like Schneep slit his throat with a scalpel. When the person turned, Marvin saw it was Anti. He grinned and gestured at a door before glitching away.  
Marvin ran into the room past the door and saw a book on a table. It was mostly filled with nonsense but had two useful pages. The first had a drawing of a pentagram to summon Anti with. The second listed the steps to summoning Anti.

“Innocentiam. Departure. Vi. Damnum. Spero. Inn͏ocent͏iam͟.͟ Dep̧ar̕tur̶e͏. Vi͢. ̴D͘a̧mnu͏m͘. Spe͜r̷o͏.̶ In̢͠n̷̴͡o̢cèń͡t͘͟͞ia̷̡͟m͢.̸͝ ͏͜D̨̨ęp̸̴a̧̡rtu̡҉r͘e̢̛҉.҉̶ ҉V̷͝i.͏ ̸̸D͏͟͞a̷̴mn̢u͜͢͡m̶͢.҉̨͢ ҉͢͠S̨pe͏r̛o̵͏̴.҉ I͝҉̡͏̀n̵͟ǹ̢o҉҉̢̛c̸̨̀͢͞e̷͠ņ̧͘͘͟t̛͜͏͢ìa̧͠ḿ̶̶̢͠.̡͜͝͞ ̧̛͡͝D̶͘̕͜e̵̛͢p͢҉̷̧͜a̴̕͠r͞͝͏ţ͡͠u̵̢͢ŗ̴͠e͘͘͜.͏̡̕ ̸̢͠V̕͜͞i̧͞.̸̢ ̷̢D͘͠a̡͘͝m̵n̡͞u̡̕m͞͠͝.̴̴͝ ͏̸Ş̧͢͝ṕ̛͜͠e̶̡͏̵̧ŕ̵̛ǫ̵͢͢͞.͝” Marvin chanted, his voice growing more and more demonic as he went. 

Anti appeared, floating above the center of the pentagram. “Co̸̢̡n̨̡͝g̨ra͟t͘ul̕a͘̕t͏̧͏ion̸̡s̡͏̕ ̨͘M̡ar̶̛v̡i̕͠ņ͠!͝ ̨͠Y̶͜o̕u͏͏͞ S̨u͏̸͟r̴̵̛vi̴v̸̛e̶͏̸d̨͞! ͜͡G̛͢o̸͟od҉ ̶J͡o̵͞b͏͟!” he announced.  
“Do I go free now?” Marvin asked.  
“N̸o̴̵͘,̧͢͟ ͜O̶҉̸f͡͏ ̢͝҉C̶̸o̸̵u҉r̷̸se҉͞ ̸̧̨No͠t̸͞!̛̛ ͡҉̷Y͝o̸u̸ ͜G̸̛ę̴t̛ T͜͝͡h͜ȩ͡͝ H͏͝o͏͢nơ̷r̢͞͝ ̷Of̸ H͡͝a͜vin̨͜g ̶̨͡The͢͝ ̧Le͏a͟s̡t̵͜͟ P̢a҉̛̕i҉̶ņf҉͢uļ De͏͏a̵t͝h͟͞!͝͞ ̢̛҉” Anti responded.  
“At least I can be with my brothers again,” Marvin sighed, before collapsing to the ground, dead.

A Hydrangea appeared over his dead body and Anti glitched away.

**Author's Note:**

> The flowers I used were from @jacksoopticboop's flower series. Except for Jack since I didn't want to use a sunflower. Also the words Marvin chants are latin for the meanings I found of the flowers. He's actually chanting "Innocence. Departure. Strength. Loss. Hope."  
Anyway I'm hoping to try and do all of the prompts so subscibre to the series if you want to.


End file.
